


Time Flies, Spring Arrives

by Happy2BHere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy2BHere/pseuds/Happy2BHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Are you flirting with me?"</p>
<p>Asahi realizes that he's running out of time at Karasuno and decides to finally confess his feelings for Nishinoya before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Flies, Spring Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> pure fluff sin  
> don't read if you're allergic to fluff and bad writing  
> OoC??? Maybe?? I can't tell???

It was one of those rare evenings where Asahi and Nishinoya were free from homework and other non-academic responsibilities to walk home after practice. The taller teen glanced down at Nishinoya who was determined to keep the flow of their conversation and gulp down bites of his pork bun at the same time. Asahi inwardly chuckled. He was trying to make the most of their time together, absorbing every word Nishinoya said and memorizing every frantic gesture of his hands. 

He wasn’t sure when he developed a crush on Karasuno’s energetic libero, but his realization hit him hard. He figured if there was a time to confess it would’ve been after they won against Dateko; when Asahi could reclaim his title as the Ace of Karasuno and an actual volleyball player, he promised himself he would confess. That happened, but the confidence to confess never came. And so, the past months went by in this manner where Asahi continued to make promises of confession without them ever coming into fruition. 

Before he knew it, spring had finally come. Their path home was now lit up by the last rays of the setting sun instead of the faint lighting of street lamps. Trees of barren branches and timid flowers huddled in green buds now bloomed with beautiful pinks and whites, swaying gently in the cool breeze. Time was ready to move on and leave him behind. Soon, he would be graduating from high school, leaving Karasuno’s volleyball team and his teammates—his friends behind.

…Well, maybe not just friends. Perhaps, there was time to still change that. He sucked in a nervous breath.

“Nishinoya!” He said a little too loudly, he noticed. “Your, uh, your hair looks, um, really nice today…” Asahi regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. The shorter teen perked up at his words, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“You think so, Asahi-san?! Recently, I've been putting in more gel so it stays up longer and looks cooler…”

Nishinoya started going off on a tangent and Asahi couldn't help but think of the days when this would no longer be. However, he was quickly drawn out of his saddened state by Nishinoya's energetic tone as he babbled on and on.

“You're really cute when you go on and on like that,” Asahi said aloud before registering that HE SAID THAT OUTLOUD. He started to panic and make excuses, but Nishinoya merely laughed it off.

“Thanks Asahi-san. But, I bet if we spiked your hair you’d look really cool too!”

“Let's not,” he laughed nervously, yet also relieved Nishinoya didn't pick up on his comment.

“Yeah. After all, I think I like your hair as it is right now,” he said. He smiled with that bright, toothy grin of his that Asahi returned rather meekly. Nishinoya's bold personality and unabashed nature, ironically, made it hard for Asahi to know what he really meant. Whether it was a genuine compliment or what could be considered flirtation, Asahi was blushing regardless. 

Before common sense or his low self-esteem could say otherwise, he decided he was going to do it right and do it right now. Asahi gradually slowed their pace to a hesitant stop. 

“What’s wrong, Asahi-san?” He turned to face Nishinoya with the intent of confessing, only to find himself staring into the other’s eyes. From serious and focused in volleyball, to wide-open and excited with the perfect receive, he remembered all of his different expressions and messages they conveyed. Even the rare sad and melancholy, mixed with what Asahi had thought was anger and disappointment, but now realized it was only pain and confusion. He didn't want Nishinoya to have such a look in his eyes ever again. 

"Your eyes are beautiful," he breathed, not finding any other words to say. He hoped that they would be enough for Nishinoya to understand.

"Haha, what's up with you, tonight Asahi-san? Are you flirting with me or something?” Nishinoya asked.

It would be so easy to say no. To pretend that this was all a joke and live comfortably in their friendship. But he knew, running away didn't make him happy then, and it certainly wouldn't make him happy now. Mustering up all of his courage that Nishinoya had helped him find—  
encouraged him to find—he steeled himself, locking eyes with Nishinoya once more.

“No, Nishinoya,” he said firmly. “I'm trying to tell you that I like you.”

For once, Nishinoya was speechless and that surprised, completely-caught-off-guard look on Nishinoya's face that was completely new to Asahi. Flashes of excitement, embarrassment, happiness. 

“You…you like me?” Nishinoya said, almost in disbelief. Asahi took hold of Nishinoya’s hands in his and squeezed them tightly.

“I love you.”

Nishinoya quickly looked down, a fierce blush bursting in color across his cheeks. He held Asahi’s hands even tighter.

"I mean like I definitely like you as a teammate and a classmate and there's no pressure to change our relationship now—oh my god, what did I just do—so, don't feel any need to do anything or say anything differently. In fact, forget I said anything. And okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, good night,” he said and shook his hands free, only to be stopped by Nishinoya quickly head-butting his chest, knocking the wind out of him. 

“I'm never gonna forget it,” Nishinoya said, his words slightly muffled. He wrapped his arms around Asahi’s waist. “Never ever. Not even in a million, a billion years. You can’t make me.” 

Asahi stared down at the tufts of spiked hair in disbelief.

“I love you too, Asahi-san. I have for a long time.”

“Yuu,” he said fondly and wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s smaller figure. 

From that moment on, time seemed to stop and the two of them stayed together for as long as they wished.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively:
> 
> Nishinoya: Ay Asahi-san do you play volleyball? Because I'd like to receive your spikes all day.  
> Asahi: Yes?? We're on the same volleyball team????? What are you talking about???  
> Nishinoya: (눈_눈 )
> 
> I wanted to make it funny i'm not good at that so the fluff took over and now you get this garbage lol sorry  
> maybe i will make funny sequel in idk Nishinoya's perspective or Asahi miserably failing to purposely flirt lol idk


End file.
